Her New Life
by Megara1
Summary: Chapter final ! What if something more happens between Blake and Andie after his dance lessons ? Blake/Andie . Read and REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

**HER NEW LIFE**

Pairing : Blake/Andie

Rating : T ( I think…)

Summary : What if something more happens between Blake and Andie after his dance lessons ?

Author's note :

I wrote that story just before I saw " Step Up 2", I could see the chemistry between Andie and Blake during all their small scenes and I read some fictions with them and I found them all great.

I am co-writing with smart-monkey7 another one, and I hope to see much more Blake/Andie stories in .

I'm French and that _story isn't beta-read_, so sorry for my mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter One** :

_Baltimore, Maryland School of Arts_.

Andie West integrated the famous MSA after loosing a bet against the man she considered as her brother : Tyler Gage.

Quickly, despite of the fact she felt different from all the other students, she had friends, Moose for example an energetic guy and Chase Collins, the brother of the director, Blake, who was also his classic dance teacher and obliged her to take some lessons each night.

" Miss West, hold that leg !" exclaimed Blake for the hundred time.

" But, it hurts"

" That's good, it SHOULD hurt"

Blake took place behind her and took her left foot, Andie jumped because of that contact and felt on top of the director.

" Sorry" said Andie trying to stand up " You take me…", but she didn't finish her sentence : she met the beautiful blue eyes of her dark teacher and she couldn't speak at all.

Blake was surprised by her becoming mute, and not standing up.

" Are you alright ? Did you hurt yourself?"

" No, sorry", Andie lowered her eyes, refusing to cross his eyes again. " You softened me"

Blake, inwardly, appreciated a lot her humor. He stood up and helped her to do it, trying no to shudder in touching her. " It's all for tonight. See you tomorrow", he told her before leaving quickly.

- Blake, she is just a student- he told to himself – Remember that always –

He looked his hand and went away, furious against himself.

- He is just disappointed by me, that's all – thought Andie

She took her clothes and came back at Sara's.

The day after, at school, Chase told her he created a new special crew for street dance, composed by people who got many talents but wasn't very famous at school.

" It's so great, but when will you begin lessons? Your school timetable are all different"

" The night, after the school is closed", Chase took from the pocket of his jeans a key " I make a double, but my grand brother didn't know about it, because if he did I will die…so can you join us tonight?"

" It will be with pleasure if I didn't have lessons with your brother"

" He doesn't want to let you down, does he ?"

" I have no base at all on classic so I should learn about it quickly before he wants to send me away "

" OK. Know we will be in the 201 until half past eleven each night of the week."

Andie thanked him and they went in classes.

* * *

During all the week, all the months that passed a 'strange' relation between Andie and Blake developed : for example when he decided to speak to her by her first name, she did the same with him.

" Yes, but it will be between us. When we are in classes I'm teacher Collins", said Blake to her.

Andie progressed well in dance and now she could mix street dance and classic.

" There are two different universes Andie. If you presented both at an exam so I won't be at all convinced."

" Let me at least make a little demonstration for you"

" You don't take 'No' for answer, don't you?"

" No…and it's more true when I know I'm right"

" OK, go on"

And Andie, with the music she chose, make a perfect mix between classical and RNB, and proofed to Blake he was so wrong : the delicacy of the classic and the hardness of the RNB make a beautiful choreography.

" So ?" asked Andie when she finished.

" There is some works on some moves, but it's pretty"

" Pretty, that's all!!" exclaimed an angry Andie " YOU are more stubborn than your brother"

With that, she took her clothes and left the room.

- She is really pretty when she is angry – told Blake thinking of her beautiful and expressive eyes – Maybe we should take some distance between us, and begun to adress to ourselves with 'Professor', and 'Miss West'-

At the same moment, Andie asked to herself how can Blake be so cute and adorable at a moment and then a so bad play and a so stubborn guy. She stopped to walk : What did she tell 'cute' and 'adorable' ? No, she must put some distance between them.

And with that good resolutions she decided to join Chase and the crew to better know with whom she will dance after her classic lessons. She found all of them good and was very happy to meet Moose there, each person was special but all of them were complementary and she appreciated immediately the two other girls of the crew : Jenny Kido, and Fly.

TO BE CONTINUE…

So hate it, love it ? Please **review** it , I accept all the constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys !!

I would like to thank **WillDoXTNA** who became my beta reader for that story, and did an excellent job with that chapter. Her own Blake/Andie story is really hot, if you didn't see it, it calls " Everything I Can't Have " and it's rating M ( pure pleasure ) .

Thanks also for all the people who took time to review…I had **171 hits** ( which is really important ) for just **6 reviews** so please take time to let a little note. Thanks also for all of you who put that story on alert or on her favorit.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The day after, as if in mutual agreement, Andie and Blake didn't talk about what happened the day before. They wanted to forget it preferred to concentrate on dancing.

"Good, Andie, you've progressed!!"

He just finished his sentence that they heard the faint echo, coming from another above them, of two chairs falling on the floor.

"Did you hear that?" asked Blake

"What are you talking about?" Andie asked, trying to play innocent, knowing it was Chase and the crew.

"Don't move, I will be right back" said Blake as he moved to go the stairs leading to the second floor.

_Hurry! I need to do something, otherwise it's bye bye to the crew and to my new life here_, Andie thought to herself_._

Andie did the first thing that came to her head. She pretended to slip and fall, "hurting" her ankle.  
She sat up the best she could and fell forward groaning in pain. She quickly yelled out in Blake's direction.

"God, it can't be possible!! No, my ankle can't be twisted!"

Hearing her in pain stopped Blake from going upstairs. He turned back and ran over to where Andie was struggling on the floor.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

When Andie didn't respond, as she just kept on slowly rubbing her ankle to relieve the pain, Blake knew that it was going to be bad.

"While you were out I just kept on practicing pointing, and then suddenly my ankle slipped and it twisted and I fell."

"I am going to help you to stand up and I will put a compress on your ankle; I don't want to see it swollen."

Blake helped Andie to stand up and she tried to hide the shiver of pleasure that ran all along her body as he took her to the back and sat her down.

"I will be right back with a compress and some cream. Try not to move and keep that foot straight okay?"

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere," Andie said trying to laugh weakly.

Blake went to the infirmary and came back quickly.  
He kneeled down in front of her, took off her dance slippers, and with a little cream in his hands began to massage her foot.  
For a moment Andie felt very guilty when she saw him so concerned about her well being, but her guiltiness was quickly erased when she felt some pleasure waves.

"I'm going to roll up your foot with a bandage", said Blake, though he would have preferred to continue massaging her foot, as he too felt the waves of pleasure while holding her foot in his hands.

"Thankfully it's not broken or anything worse, it's just a contortion."

He raised his head and because of his uncontrollable desire for her he leaned forward as she leaned forward as well and they kissed; and even with that first kiss there was already passion. Andie gripped her hands on his shoulders as Blake put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and the kiss deepened. It was only when he felt Andie's legs, and therefore her hurt foot, around his waist that he took notice of the situation and separated himself from her.  
Andie had a whisper of protestation on her lips and was so surprised by what had happened that she touched her swollen lips in awe. Her eyes were brazen, and she suddenly stood up.

"Watch out! Your foot!"

Andie didn't want to protest Blake's outburst because of her lie.

"It's better now. I feel next to nothing. It only needs a little bit of cream and a massage. See you tomorrow."

"I'm…"

But Andie stopped him, not wanting to hear 'sorry'.

"It was nothing. It was wrong wrong. Something strange happened, we should just forget it."

_Is that possible? _They both thought.

"OK," they said together.

And she left quickly.

* * *

During each of her following lessons that week Andie tried to avoid being close to Blake. She just showed him more choreography, new moves, and improved skills.

"There are some aerial moves I want to try! Finally seeing a ballet will be an interesting experience, I never thought I would say that!" Andie said and she laughed casually.

Blake smile and told her that he had begun to appreciate street dancing and the talent and commitment that went into it.

"But maybe that's just because it's you who I've been watching."

Andie stopped short and looked at Blake cautiously. He shook his head trying to erase what he had just said.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that…so you've never seen a ballet?"

"No, but before it wasn't an important thing to do."

"Let's make a deal," suggested Blake, not wanting to see all off the pleasure of her dancing go away. "I will take you to a ballet at the end of this week, to show you how beautiful it really is, and then at the end of next week you will show me the art of your dancing. How does that sound?"

"I know the perfect night club, all types of music except classic. It will be perfect," exclaimed Andie, happily.

"Yes, but first the ballet. I will pick you up at your house on Friday at 8pm."

"OK, just honk the horn and I'll be right out. Thanks. It will be a great evening, I know it."

"I think so too. See you tomorrow."

Andie left with a big smile on her face, and Blake, only after her departure, asked himself if this was a good idea or not.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

On the next chapter : Andie and Blake's evening, but also Chase's.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys !!

I was on holiday ( with no Internet ) during one week which explains why I post the new chapter now.

Thanks for all your reviews : I replied to all the log-in reviewers.

_Elsa_, as I wrote on my first chapter I'm French, so English is my second language, so please if you write a new review write a constructive one. Thanks

And many thanks to my beta reader, **WillDoXTNA**, who will post a new chapter of her Blake/Andie story soon too.

Megara1

**Chapter 3**

The next Friday, when Blake arrived at Andie's, he did as she had asked and honked his horn so that she would know he was there and come out.

Andie ran down the stairs in a beautiful black dress excitedly yelling to Sarah that the car was for her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a dance lesson, and my teacher is waiting for me. Don't wait up for me, I'll be home late."

Before Sara could leave the kitchen to say another thing, Andie had already left the house. Sarah pulled back the blinds on the windows and saw Andie get into a shiny black sports car with an attractive man.

_I know I've never seen him, but could that really be her dance teacher?_ Sarah thought to herself quietly.

In the car Blake complimented Andie.

"Thanks, it was my mother's dress. I only put her for special occasions, and I think that this is one."

* * *

Back at Andie's house, Chase had arrived in the hopes of showing her the latest batch of choreography for the crew. He rang the bell and waited.

"Good evening Sara, is Andie here?"

"She's not here, sorry. Her so-called teacher came to see her for some night lesson."

"Why 'her so-called' teacher? Didn't he introduce himself?"

"No, he honked the horn, and Andie went to a fabulous black sports car. I didn't get a real good look at guy but he was a white man with black hair and green eyes."

"Ah, that would be Blake, my brother. He is the director of the MSA, and a teacher as well. He's giving Andie some classic dance lessons."

"So I don't need to be anxious?"

"No, not with Blake, she is in good hands."

"Perfect, so I will go to sleep peacefully."

"Okay then. Good night"

Sara closed the door. Chase left without noticing that the car, which had been parked in front of Andie's house was now following him.

"If it's the guy who was with Andie, we're gonna have some fun with him!" Exclaimed Tuck, the leader of the 410.

Three guys left the car and surrounded Chase.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't tell us it's you who's with Andie?"

"What do you talk about? I don't know if Andie is seeing anyone but I can tell you it's definitely not me."

"Liar! What does she see in you?" exclaimed Tuck with violence "Let's go guys," Tuck said as he motioned to the others.

Chase thought that they were leaving so he was taken off guard when the three men began to beat on him. Chase didn't even get a chance to defend himself as they left him on the ground close to unconsciousness.

* * *

A few dozen of miles away, Blake and Andie, unaware of what was happening, began an unforgettable evening; the ballet was wonderful, full of grace and lightness. Of all the people in the room they felt each moment, each movement and each emotion, perhaps even more than the dancers themselves.

After two hours of ballet, including a 30 minute intermission, Andie didn't want to leave.

"I will take you to another if you pass your exam," promised Blake seeing how happy she was here, with him.

"Thanks for the evening but I don't know if another night out is a good idea."

"Why not? I thought you enjoyed yourself," asked Blake surprised.

"Oh, yes, I liked it a lot, I loved it in fact. But I want to put some distance between us. I don't want to ruin my dream just because of my feelings."

"Andie, don't say that. During the day, at school, we have a typical teacher/student relationship, but after school nothing is preventing us from being friends, as long as it's only outside of school."

"Friends. But what if I want more?" Asked Andie with a little voice, as she gets into Blake's car.

Blake, hearing her despite the whispering, raised his head.

"I shouldn't say that, should I?" Asked Andie making sure he heard her.

"It's alright. Honesty is a good thing, we should be able to be honest with each other," said Blake sitting in his car. "I want more too but we should make some rules."

"Anything you want," exclaimed Andie as she was in to going to kiss him.

"The rules are," said Blake with a smile, "When we are alone, we call each other by our first names."

"Of course."

"Whatever happens stays between us. You can't tell anyone. Not your friends, not Chase, and certainly not the woman you live with."

"Not Sarah, okay. I want to add a third rule, if that's alright. I know you wouldn't, but just in case, I want, no I need to be graded on my dancing, and just my dancing and not based on our relationship."

"I would never dare to put you in a situation where I would do otherwise, you are too honest a person for me to do that to."

"Perfect. Anything else to add?"

Before Blake can answer her, Andie kisses him and the next moments fly by as they taste each other's mouths.

"We can go to your place, if there's nobody home," proposed Andie.

"Is it really what you want? I can be a perfect gentleman if you want."

"I know but I want to enjoy all the time I have with you."

Before everything stops, they both thought to themselves.

"Good, lets go", said Blake beginning to drive off.

On the next chapter : The continuation of Blake and Andie's evening…and news of Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys !!

Sorry if I didn't update early but my beta reader let me down...so here, the new chapter with just, I hope, only a few mistakes.

PS : I bought Step Up 2 on DVD and I watched it with my sister, and she thought the same thing than me " Why do they need to put some romance between Andie and Chase ? A simple friendship will be better ", and also " Blake is so much hotter than his brother ", I so agree with that last one.

**Chapter 4** :

In front of his house Blake lets Andie in his car for a few minutes to verify if Chase came back : but nobody was there, and he found a quickly written word " _I am outside. Will be back tomorrow early in the morning. Bye Chase_."

Blake hurried to join Andie, frightened she left.

" Chase is outside, so lets go"

" Perfect"

Blake opened her door, she left and they found themselves in front of his house.

" Do you want me to show you all the rooms?"

" No, only your bedroom" answered Andie.

Blake smiled and kissed her.

" I love your direct way to see things. However I will ask you again the question ' Are your sure to finish what we begun ?' "

" I am sure, and don't ask the question anymore"

Blake leaded her on the first floor and in his bedroom, and made love slowly to her until Andie decided to take things in her hands and, then, all became passionate.

" Think that maybe we have only one night : We should profit it at maximum and that before Sara worried or Chase comes back" found her as an excuse after she was above him.

" Yes, and if there are more nights we can go slowly next time"

" Exactly"

And never one of them will forget that night : when Blake was in her Andie could only feel plenitude, and Blake a strange feeling of fullness.

After when Andie left his arms and took her clothes he asked her if she regretted what had happened.

" And you?" she asked " What did you feel ?"

" I ask you the question first…"

" I don't have the habit to regret my choices : the past is the past, I should move forward. And then, why should I regret now I feel so good?"

" It's the answer I waited. I didn't feel that since a long time ago"

Andie sighed, and then smiled at him, happy : she was afraid during a few seconds that he will be disappointed by her.

" So see you Monday"

" OK. It's bad that we can see each other during the week end, but I should meet the future students of my school at New York"

" And I, I should take some times with Sara and her son. I want to prove her I changed and I found my path."

" I'm happy to hear that. You will be a really good dancer."

" Thanks", answered Andie happy to hear his sincere compliment.

" You can use the phone for a taxi, it's in the kitchen".

Blake yawned and Andie found him, once again, cute.

" Bye, and good night"

" She will be, I have no doubt about that"

Andie went downstairs and phoned a taxi. A few minutes later listened his front door open and he sleep.

* * *

During the night some noises woke him up : it seemed it moved at the front door and in the living room. Immediately he raised up.

- A thief – he thought – No, it should be Chase –

Armed with what it found heavies : his bedside's light, he went downstairs.

" Chase", he whispered " is that you?"

" Be quiet Blake, please", murmured Chase.

Blake was happy to listen to him, he put his bedside's light at the bottom of the stairs and opened the light. What a surprised when he found Chase lied down in the sofa, with a beaten face !!

" What happened ?", asked Blake " Did you fight ? Did you become a loafer ?"

" No, 4 guys took me by surprise because I am Andie's boyfriend"

" What do you mean by 'boyfriend' ?", exclaimed Blake "It's impossible !! Don't tell stupid things!!"

Chase was surprised to see his brother so angry.

" Before of listening you again I should add " so called". But they thought I was him and it seemed to displease them, especially a black guy, I think he was her ex."

" But how did they fall on you ? Did they wait for you at the exit of your night club ? Lets go, tell me and I will go upstairs to search the cream and a compress"

" I came at Andie's", explained Chase;

Happily Blake was already upstairs, although Chase saw his stupefied face.

" And ?"

" I didn't know you always gave her some lessons"

" It was the last one : she now has a good level."

" Happy to hear it. In leaving her house that four guys came on me, they taped me, saying Andie can be find anything interesting in me and they let me, unconscious on the floor."

Blake came back.

" Put the cream on your face, I will them put the compress on it."

" Is that for you a problem if I am friend with Andie ?"

-- If you are ONLY a friend—thought Blake

" No, not now. But you should be careful of what you frequent and you shouldn't mix with everyone."

" An advice I will now follow."

" Perfect. I finished. Sleep there, and try to not move. Take some cream if you feel the pain again."

" Thanks brother"

" You're welcome. I will leave tomorrow for New York, if you are not tired we will eat together. I will come back Sunday night."

" OK. Good night."

" Good night, and try to sleep tight."

Blake came back to his bedroom.

Soon ( count on the time of translation ) : Tyler's come back, and Blake and Andie's meeting at school.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys !!

I'm sorry if I didn't update sooner…but I only had 2 reviews in my previous chapter, so question : was it really bad ? Was it because of many language ( grammar, vocabulary…)'s mistakes ? It's already so great that story is on **24 Alerts**, **6 Favorites** and **2 Communities** ( my BlakeAndie's included )…but please **review **!!

That chapter is un-betaed, as I have no more news of my beta-reader.

Megara1

* * *

**Chapter 5** :

Next Monday Chase waited for Andie at the entrance of the school, he still had signs of beating from Tuck and his band.

"Chase, what did it happen?" asked Andie when she saw him.

" Some friends of you, and you're ex, they took me as a punching-ball because they believed we were an item"

"It's a joke!! Tell me what they looked like"

"They were black, and one of them was really muscular"

"Tuck, I'm going to kill him!" exclaimed Andie

"If you have a boyfriend as they thought you should prevent him very quickly"

"What? Andie West has a boyfriend! How is that possible?" asked a voice behind them, voice Andie knew too well: Tyler Gage

"Tyler, what do you do here?" asked Andie going to his arms.

"I'm in holidays for two weeks…so your boyfriend, don't tell me he is that stupid Tuck!"

"No, certainly not! He crossed the line in beating Chase", then she noticed the two guys didn't knew each other. "Wait, let me present you: Tyler Gage, the man who I consider as my big brother, Chase Collins, a good friend"

The two men shook their hands.

"Andie talked to me about you a lot, you are his mentor and you are a so wonderful street dancer!"

"Thanks, I'm graduated from this school"

"Excellent. Can you take time to see the crew I created for street dances? You could maybe help us to improve with our figures"

"Very well. Where and When?"

"At school. Room 201 at 8 pm"

"But I thought school closed its door at 7."

"Yes but I have a double key: the director is my brother, Blake Collins"

"Cool, he is also a good dancer…for classic. Nora, my fiancée, likes him a lot"

"Yes, it's true, Black did a lot of good ballets, but he has a stricter mentality."

**But it's going to change** thought Andie. She was happy they didn't talk anymore about her boyfriend.

"We are going to be late in our lessons. See you Tyler"

"See you tonight"

And and Chase entered at school.

* * *

Because Andie and Blake would like to continue their story, Blake asked her to come to his office.

"Miss West, sit down please"

Andie closed the door and went to sit.

"I'm sorry for your brother. Don't worry I'm going to talk to Tuck and his band soon" said Andie.

"Well"

While talking Blake took from his desk a piece of paper and a pen.

" Is he your ex boyfriend?" Andie read on it.

"I would like to congratulated you for you progress"

"Thanks"

Andie was so happy to see Blake's question, it was for her a proof of a jealousy, and she wrote "No, he was from my old crew, the 410: he wanted to be with me but I wasn't interested, he was too full of himself"

Blake read the message and smiled

"I would like to notice you I finished my lessons with you last week, as you are now at everybody's level"

Blake wrote a new note "Here my phone's number. Can we see each other tonight?"

Andie grinded her teeth: she should be tonight with Chase and Tyler or they will start to ask themselves a lot of questions.

"Don't forget, the success 's key is to work, and what you will present at the end of the year will be really important"

Andie wrote down his phone number and added on paper "Sorry for tonight, but tomorrow no problem. We send ourselves some sms to confirm it"

Blake was a little disappointed but he nodded.

"Good, good day Andie"

"Thanks, mister the director"

Andie put her hand on her lips for sending him a kiss and left his office.

* * *

The following two weeks when Tyler was at Baltimore Blake and Andie could see each other only 5 times and succeeded to avoid Chase brilliantly. They could make love slowly, lovingly, passionately or gently. After Tyler's departure Andie proposed to Blake a meeting at a club she knew perfectly.

"During a week", she told him "We will see nobody from school. And as my old crew doesn't know that place we will be alone"

"OK, tomorrow at 9 pm"

"OK, here the address and the plan. See you, in lesson"

Andie kissed him one last time and left before Chase's arrival.

* * *

SOON :

What will happen at the nightclub ? Who will they meet ? ( because they will meet someone, I need to add twists and spicy  )

And don't forget to **REVIEW** !!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys !!

Here a new chapter, with Chase's arrival…

**Prettydemoness** : thanks for your review, it's good to read only nice things in a review.

**Sabinekeller **: It's an AU sot they won't be the kissing scene in the rain ( for me in the movie it was a really fake scene, the one thing true was the Blake/Andie's hugging ). You will see later Andie's exam.

**Ackskip887** : I'm still writting it as you can read my new chapter below but it took more time to translate it into english ( I already finished it in french ). Thanks for your review

**Trojan-Princess** : There are three favorit moments in my story : Blake and Andie's secret conversation in his office ( I'm glad you liked it ), that chapter ( because it's a good mixt of love and angst ) and the final.

**Two notes** :  
That story is in an alternative universe ( au ), it doesn't follow the movie, only the dance lessons between Blake and Andie .  
Andie, Chase and all the crew are only in the MSA for one year, that's the only big change.

* * *

Chapter 6 :

At the Dragon, the night club, the night after Andie presented Blake to the barman, a friend who knew her well.

" I hope you will do a terrific show tonight Andie " he said.

She took Blake on the dance floor and he understood quickly all the dancers had really good potential.

At 10 p.m the battles begun and Andie was the first one to subscribe and she was confronted to another girl. Blake appreciated all her moves and didn't notice Chase's arrival who saw immediately Andie.

_- Always really great – he thought_

He went to see the barman, he greeted him and gave him his bag.

" It's not a problem Chase, I will watch it. I was sure you was Andie's boyfriend, but I was really wrong "

" Why ? Do you know him ? Did she talk to you about him ?"

" She presented him to me, but not directly : a guy named Blake, but she didn't tell me he was her boyfriend "

" Did you tell Blake ?"

" Yes, why?, do you know him ?"

" It's just a coincidence, it's my brother's name"

" Anyway you could see him here, he came with her tonight"

After Andie won her first battle and had been longer applauded she went to see Blake who took her hand.

" You were so great !! Your moves was so fast and beautiful at the same time"

At the bar Chase followed Andie with his eyes and decided to go to see her to congratulate her but especially to know her boyfriend : he was astonished in seeing her kissing her brother.

" But it's not possible !!" he exclaimed and the couple separated hastily. " So your mysterious boyfriend is my brother !! You are, both of you, irresponsible !!"

" Chase, please calm down"

" Are you stupid ? I can't be calm !! If one person from the school discovered you, think about it !"

" It's not possible !! Only our friends know the address of that club and I didn't talk to them about our meeting"

" Since how many time are you together ? No, don't answer, let me guess : when I was beaten you were already together"

" I took Andie to see a ballet", answered Balke smiling at Andie " And after our story begun "

" So I was beaten because of you !! You are so silly ", then he faced Andie " Great, you hide well who you are trully. I believed friends talked about everything, but maybe you never saw me as your friend"

" Not at all Chase, but I didn't know how you will react"

" It's a so stupid excuse !! I don't want to talk to you, you, both of you, aren't in my life anymore !!"

" But…"

Chase already left, he took his bag and left the club, furious.

" We should talk to him before. We need him to keep that for himself until the end of the year"

" Don't worry", said Blake taking her in his arms " I take you to home now and I will talk to him after"

" Thanks"

Andie and Blake left also the club : their so perfect evening came to transform into an horrible thing…Blake leaded Andie in her house.

" Don't stress baby. Chase was only very angry. He will regret his talk soon and we will talk calmly"

" Baby, I love when you use it only for me", Andie smiled at him " It's so bad the evening finished badly, but at least I proved you street dances were cool"

" Exactly. It was really nice. See you soon, good night"

They kissed and Blake came back at home.

* * *

In his house Blake sought for Chase everywhere and knew he was in his room when he discovered that his door was closed.

" Chase, we should talk !"

" We have nothing to say !! You made moral with me everyday and you had sex with one of your student !! Go to hell "

" Chase !" exclaimed Blake hammered on the door " I didn't have sex with Andie, I made love to her, I'm in love with her, and nothing was premeditated. I can assure you what happened between us was a big first for me : I'm really happy, so be happy for me please"

" It's difficult with all your lies"

" Please don't talk to anyone about it. There was only 2 months until the last exams and I don't want our professional lifes broke up because of that"

" I don't tell anything, I don't want your sorrow I'm just angry and I think it will last so don't speak to me and try to avoid me"

" As you want"

Blake took a shower and went to sleep.

_TO BE CONTINUE…_

* * *

So what do you think of the angst ? Was it good ? I'm more into fluff so please tell me.

On the next chapter : a really important twist in Blake's life…


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys !!

First I would like to thanks my two reviewers for taking time to send me a little word.

Secondly I would like to thank my new beta reader, **Trojan-Princess**, who did an excellent work with all my mistakes .

Finally, if you are " Blandie fan ", please check the update of " New Steps " " Lessons " which are rating M and the new Blandie story called " Bring Me Flowers " here at . Don't forget to join my community for fan of Blandie chemistry on the same website.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : **

The day after at MSA, all the students practiced some moves to await Blake's arrival. Andie wanted to talk to Chase but understood quickly that he didn't want to speak with her as he tried to avoid her by talking to Moose or Sophie so she decided to give up.

A few minutes later students stopped their practicing and asked themselves where their teacher/director was : Andie saw all the worry in Chase in his eyes when he tried to contact his brother by phone an hundred time and a frozen hand took her heart when another teacher came in the room, very worried.

"Good morning to all of you, I have a bad news: Director Collins had an accident and was sent to the hospital. This lesson will be reported and you will all come tomorrow for all the other lessons", he said before approaching Chase "He is at the central hospital. All I know is that a car struck him, the conductor drove too fast. When the hospital called he was going into surgery."

Andie was near Chase and heard the hospital's name, and she decided to run outside and to take a bus as fast as possible to the hospital. Chase, very shaken by the news, left too and went to the parking to take his car.

"Chase, we are with you. Tell him to get better soon" screamed Moose from the top of the stairs.

Chase thanked him with a fast hand sign and went to the parking.

* * *

At the hospital when Andie arrived after, Chase was talking to the doctor trying to get some information about Blake; she should stay in the waiting room and wait for Chase to come back When she saw him alone she ran toward him.

"How is he ?" she asked.

"Good. The operation went fine: he had a broken leg, a sprained wrist, a few damaged rib

and some bruises but he will be ok"

Andie grimaced when she heard the list of injuries, but then had a small smile due to Chase's conclusion.

"Can I see him? Will you accept let me see him?"

"Not today: he fall asleep and the doctor doesn't want visitors. He needs to rest until the end of the day. However he will stay here for two days so if you want…."

"Of course. I will see him tomorrow…at which hour?"

"Visiting hours begin at 3 p.m, I will go tomorrow too."

"Thanks for the news. Maybe I will see you with the crew tonight"

Andie didn't wait for Chase's answer, frightened to see him forbade her to go and see Blake at the night's practise, she took the bus and went back at her house. She preferred to not see the crew tonight; she thought Chase only wanted to be polite to her.

* * *

Andie chose, because she wanted to be careful, to go to the hospital at the end of the afternoon, only an hour before the end of visiting hours. She wanted to avoid Chase and maybe other visitors who could possibly be teachers.

"What are you doing here ?", Blake asked from his bed, his left leg plastered and his right wrist in a bandage.

Andie looked at him surprised: wasn't he happy to see her? Maybe Chase succeeded in changing his mind about their relationship.

No, she thought,_ it couldn't be true!!_

"I had hoped to see you at the beginning of the visits, at 3 p.m"

Andie was really relieved.

"Sorry, I didn't want to meet another teacher or your brother"

Blake agreed with her.

"Come on, come near me"

"Look what I did for you: I made some chocolates, I baked them during the afternoon under Sarah's suspicious look and I bought the DVD of a ballet we saw"

"Perfect. Go put the DVD in the recorder and come to sit with me on my bed, I will give you a little place!"

" Are you sure it's a good idea ? I don't want someone to enter and see us"

" No, all the people I know already came, including my brother"

" Perfect"

Andie went to put the DVD on and sat carefully on Blake's bed next to him"

" Open the box", Blake suggested " I hate the food at this hospital"

Andie obeyed . Blake took one chocolate.

" Delicious, you are a great cook"

" Thanks " said Andie reddening.

" Go, eat one and let's begin the DVD"

Andie did it, and he wrapped his good arm around her waist, and pulled her against his chest.

" I'm happy to see you. There's only one thing I need, you"

Andie smiled, kissed him quickly and they watched the ballet.

During the spectacle Blake asked for a new chocolate and knowing his two hands were full, one by a bandage and the other one by Andie's waist he asked her to nourish him.

" Is it a joke ?"

" No, please, I'm hurt"

Blake begged Andie to do it, and she accepted quickly : putting a chocolate in his mouth. Blake appreciated it a lot and kissed her again without foreseeing Chase's surprised arrival.

"…Do I disturb something?" Chase asked.

Andie separated hastily from Blake and left the bed quickly.

" What are you doing here Chase?" asked Blake while Andie took her coat and her empty bag.

" I just want to know what we will do tomorrow : should I come and get you when you are ready to leave the hospital ?"

" If you want. Call you when I'm ready to leave"

" Good"

Andie looked at her watch.

" The visiting hours are soon finished so I'll see you tomorrow at school", she said to the two brothers before leaving.

" Thanks for visiting me and thanks for the presents"

Andie smiled and left.

" What presents ?"

" A DVD of a ballet we saw at our first meeting, and some chocolates she made"

" Andie knows how to cook?" asked Chase surprised.

Blake had a small laugh.

" I had the same reaction as you", he held the box out to his brother " Taste one" he suggested.

" It's really good" Chase said appreciatively " She spoiled you"

" Yes, I was surprised by it but then I understood she was worried"

" It's true…so see you tomorrow, sleep well"

" Thanks for coming back. See you"

Chase left.

TO BE CONTINUED…( I Know I'm very romantic but I completely assume it )

* * *

On next chapter : Chase, Andie, the MSA Crew final dance at the MSA, a brother talk and a problem of understanding.

Don't forget to write **a little review** !!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys !!

So here, a new chapter…next chapter will be the final with a little conclusion.

I would like to thanks **slytherinlion.o9** who took time to review almost all chapters from this story and, of course, **Trojan-Princess**, who is a really good beta reader.

Megara

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

A few months after Blake's accident all at MSA were feeling agitated, above all the students who were to present their final dance before leaving the school.  
A few minutes after her final dance Andie went to see Blake in his study and asked him a surprising question.

"Are you sure of yourself?" Andie asked.

"You know I will stay objective for everyone," Blake replied.

"Of course I do, I just worry about Chase, I don't want him to think that you favour me. I think it would also be a good idea for you two to improve your relationship,"

"Everything's ok, we speak, he's like my little brother again,"

"But you two aren't that close!" objected Andie.

"We weren't really in the past,"

"Please, accept my request, I will be better during my evaluation,"

"Ok," he glanced at his watch, "It's your turn, go, and good luck,"

"Thanks," she smiled.

Andie placed a chaste kiss on his lips before leaving the room. After she had gone Blake made a phone call.

* * *

In the ballet room she met Chase, who finished his last show.

"Did it go well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I hope they liked my mixing," he replied.

Someone called for Andie and one of her teachers who answered the phone, told her what she already knew; Director Collins couldn't mark her, he had to leave the school. Chase quickly caught on to the fact that Andie had already been informed about Blake's decision and went to see his brother to find out his side of things, even if he would like to see her dance.

"Why didn't you mark Andie?" Chase demanded as he harshly opened the door of Blake's study.

"Close the door, everyone has to believe I left," Blake said calmly, not once looking up from the paper in front of him.

"So…" Chase began as he closed the door.

"It was Andie who asked me, she didn't want you to think that I favour her. I think she wants to start anew with you," Blake said as he looked up from the paper.

"It's so silly, I've always been her friend and I don't think that you favour her. If I thought that I would tell you what I thought of it,"

"I don't doubt that, but you should've told her that. I hope everything will be all right for her,"

Chase looked at his watch and realised that it was too late to see her. Like Blake, he prayed that she succeeded, he prayed also for all the MSA's crew.

Andie was the last student to present her show and after the last exam all of the MSA crew and Sophie had to wait a long week before getting their results.  
Luckily for them all their results were perfect. To celebrate the excellent news Chase organized a little party at his house the following afternoon.

* * *

When Chase opened the door for the last arrival he was pleasantly surprised to find Andie standing before him in a beautiful dress. He couldn't believe she was wearing a dress, thinking back he had rarely seen her look this nice.

"Blake wanted to give me a surprise as congratulations, he asked me to dress in my best," Andie explained quickly.

"Before my brother comes downstairs I would like to tell you I'm still your friend and I would never think that he would favour you over anyone, he is too much uptight for that,"

Blake smiled from the top of the stairs as he watched Andie grab Chase in a friendly hug.

"Thanks, you're a great friend," Andie smiled as she pulled out of the hug.

Blake went downstairs, wearing a black dinner jacket. Putting his jacket on the coat rack he went to hug Andie.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone; I'm going to put some ambience into the party. Come and join us soon," Chase said as he left to join the party.

As Chase left Blake leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Andie's lips

"I missed you," he confessed.

"Me too, but if someone comes…"

"No, all the guest are outside in the garden,"

Just then, as though purely to contradict him the doorbell rang. Blake opened the door and was surprised to discover Tyler standing there.

"Hello, I'm Chase's guest," Tyler said.

"Come in,"

Blake let Tyler in, and Tyler saw Andie and moved to hug her.

"Congratulations little sister!" he grinned as he drew her into a bear  
hug.

"Thanks," replied Andie smiling, "Blake, I would like to present to you Tyler Gage."

"I already know him, he and his crew have a really good reputation and their representations are terrific,"

"I'm happy you appreciate street dance,"

"Tyler, I would like to present to you Blake Collins, Chase' brother and my boyfriend," Andie announced proudly.

Tyler looked at Andie and then at Blake, clearly surprised, did he really hear what he though he heard? Before he could have another reaction, for  
example anger, Chase came back.

"Hey Tyler, I told myself I heard someone rang. Are you ok? You look a little mad,"

"He'll be fine in a few minutes, let's go and join the crew outside," Andie said.

TO BE CONTINUE…**REVIEW** please !!

* * *

On next ( final ) chapter : The MSA crew will talk about the future, Blake will make a interesting offering to Andie…and you will see a small glimpse of their future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** :

It was kisses all round as Blake shook a lot of hands and greeted his ex students. Tyler followed him with his eyes.

" Tell me Andie, do you wear something so select for us ?" asked Fly.

" No, I had a meeting after the party," she replied hurriedly.

" Let the party continue!" exclaimed Chase creating a slight diversion allowing Andie to get her breath back.

They all moved to the dancefloor, with each demonstrating their dancing ability, all except for Blake who went in search of drinks. When he returned  
the conversation began about the future.

" Speaking about the future, I would like to create a new post at the start of the new year for street dance," Blake announced.

" That'd be awesome!" Monster exclaimed.

" However, I won't be the teacher, I'm only a debutante in that type of dance," he looked at Andie, " I would like it a lot if Andie, I mean if Miss  
West, would agree to become my teacher."

" Andie, that's a great offer," exclaimed Moose.

" It is, but what about Chase?"

" What about Chase? We've never worked well together and I doubt we ever will. I heard last night that he was considering joining Mister Gage's crew  
along with some others here."

Moose, Jenny, Hair, Fly and Chase all nodded in agreement with Blake's  
statement.

" All right, I accept. This is going to be amazing," Andie beamed.

" Perfect! School will begin September the 9th," Blake smiled.

" Blake, can I ask you why you changed your mind so quickly? Before you didn't want to hear about it,"

" I had three good reasons, first some hidden talents were revealed, all the people here for starters, and I know I will find more people in proposing  
a more opened selection. The second reason, it's better to dance officially than each night in secret. If this year there are accidents I will be the  
first responsible!"

" How did you know about it?" asked Cable.

Chase looked at Andie who nodded subtly, and Blake followed his look.

" No, Andie didn't tell me anything, she was always a good friend to you. I just wasn't that stupid."

Andie felt the blush creep onto her face.

" What is the third reason?"

" It's Miss West, she showed me how to combine perfectly two opposite dances during our night lessons,"

Andie smiled at him.

" Good job Andie!" exclaimed Moose, "It's obvious now that the teacher should be you,"

As Andie thanked him, the others couldn't help but notice the degree of intimacy between the two. Before her friends could bombard her with the  
questions she knew they were dying to ask, Andie suggested that she perform her final piece once more.

"Since three people weren't here earlier, I would like to show you my final piece, which was for me more interesting and calmer."

" But I prefer the street dance," Moose grinned cheekily.

" Yes, but as you could see I couldn't do it in those clothes, it would have been much too complicated. After, if Chase wants to, I would really like  
to see his presentation."

Chase agreed, knowing that Andie would be seeing it for the first time.

A round of applause rewarded Andie as she finished her final dance, Chase was rewarded with a special congratulations from his brother.

" Good, it was a great presentation, very dynamic. Your grate was perfect," Blake smiled, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

After a few other dances and some new conversations, Blake congratulated the group once more, wished them luck and left. Andie followed him a few minutes  
later.

" Tyler, if you stay a little longer in Baltimore we will see each other during the holiday,"

" Promise? We should talk…"

" No problem. Chase can talk to you about that if you want," she said before saying farewell to the group and leaving.

Blake's surprise made Andie really happy; they went to see the best ballet in the US which did only one performance in Baltimore. For Andie, the holidays  
couldn't have gotten off to a better start.

**Conclusion : **

Andie taught her first lesson on September the 9th and was surprised by ease with which teaching came to her. All of her students had a good basic grasp on  
street dancing and all held promise as great dancers in the future. During lunch time after her class, she had the wonderful fortune to see Blake.

" It's him the director, he is so sexy but so severe," she heard student whisper as they tidied up their things.

Andie make a little gesture with her hand telling him she would meet him soon, but he was already near her and he took her by surprise with a tender  
kiss.

" Do you know how many times I've dreamed of doing that in this school?" whispered Blake.

Andie smiled and then reddened feeling numerous pairs of eyes staring at them.

" Class, the lesson is finished," Blake told the surrounding students. The students left amidst a buzz of whispers.

" I came to take you to lunch, I have news of Chase," he said softly,burying his face in her hair, pressing a soft kiss to her throat.

" Oh, great! Moose too?"

" From all the crew,"

" That's great. Sarah invited you to dinner with us tonight, nothing to formal, don't worry," she smiled.

" I love Sarah and Charlie. I will wait for you outside. See you in a few minutes, love you,"

" Love you too,"

Blake smiled and left. Andie exited the room with a huge smile on her face and love filling her heart, her life was perfect. She knew that she would  
never be able to thank Tyler enough for giving her that initial nudge and for continuing to push her.

THE END.

* * *

**So that was the final part of my first Blandie story…what do you think about it ? Do you like the end ? I had two other Blandie stories I wrote in French, and if you want to read them in English please READ and REVIEW !!**

**Megara**


End file.
